


Doppelgangers R Us

by ShiTiger



Series: Fun Shorts and Missing Moments [5]
Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom, Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Quackerjack and Megavolt show off their newest combined experiment at Bushroot's greenhouse, only to have it explode in their faces.  When the smoke clears, the Fearsome Four come face to face with... their younger, non-villain counterparts from an alternate dimension.  (You thought I was going to say the Friendly Four, didn't you :)





	Doppelgangers R Us

**Author's Note:**

> Age wise, the AU group are about 10 years younger than their evil counterparts. Elmo is 18, but still in high school.

“Ah!  Doppelganger!” Bushroot leapt into the air and landed in his lover's protective embrace.

“Ah!  Plant monster!” Reginald Bushroot screamed, backing away rapidly at the sight of the green creature. 

“Kidnapping is a federal offence, I'll have you know,” Bud Flud growled, refusing to be swayed by the strange mutants in front of him. 

“I knew I shouldn't have eaten that pizza before bed.  Especially on an exam night.  Now I'm having weird dreams again,” Elmo sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, hoping the strange creatures would disappeared. Nope, still there.

“I'm with you, kid.  Granted, I love that guy's outfit.” The cheerful toymaker gave the guy, who could have been his twin brother, a little wave. 

* * *

Bushroot hopped out of Liquidator's arms and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  What did one say when they were facing the person they used to be?

“Is life getting boring and mundane?  Try out Megavolt and Quackerjack's newest invention for a joyride that will knock your socks off.  And it might even bring you face to face with yourself, as well,” Liquidator announced dramatically.

“Like life wasn't weird enough around here.  Look at my poor plants,” Bushroot whined, staring at the soot covering his little babies. 

“I'm confused.  This looks like my greenhouse, but it's clearly not my greenhouse,” Reginald ducked behind the salesman next to him as he suddenly became the centre of attention.

“Of course, it's not YOUR greenhouse.  It's MY greenhouse.  So, are we dealing with our past selves or people from an alternate dimension?” Bushroot turned away from his counterpart to frown at the inventors of the machine that was now scattered all over the room. 

“No idea.  It wasn't supposed to do that.  Hey, that guy looks like me in high school,” Megavolt pointed at the geeky teenager across from them.

“You don't say,” Bushroot sighed, rubbing his eyes with a leafy hand. 

“The Liquidator is also seeing his past double.  Bud Flud, shady salesman extraordinaire!” the water-dog announced proudly.

“If you're all finished, I have more important things to do then hang around with a group of monsters.  This salesman isn't going to miss the opportunity to wine and dine the lovely advertising twins,” Bud announced, turning toward the door. 

“You're leaving me for twins?!  Get him!” Bushroot commanded.  The salesman turned, and found himself dangling from a tree moments later, wrapped completely in vines.

“That plant-monster is dangerous,” Elmo yipped, diving behind the wacky toymaker next to him for protection.

“Ooooh, someone's got a jealous streak,” Quackerjack laughed, joined seconds later by his electrifying partner in crime. 

The plant-duck flushed a dark green, and glanced to the side, only to find his watery lover smirking in amusement back at him.  With a wave of his leafy hands, the vines unraveled, and the salesman was dropped unceremoniously from the tree. 

“Goodness, are you quite alright?” Reginald rushed over to help the other man up, but kept a wary eye on the dangerous group across from them. 

“I will be, as soon as we figure out a way out of here,” Bud growled, glaring at the petal-haired creature several feet away.

* * *

Megavolt and Quackerjack got to work fixing the machine, with the help of their counterparts.  It would have gone faster if the insane toymaker hadn’t decided to flirt shamelessly with young Elmo. 

“Knock it off, Quacky.  You're scaring the poor kid,” Megavolt insisted, dragging his counterpart closer to him with his versatile tail. 

“Awwww, but Sparky,” Quackerjack pleaded.

“Don’t call me SPARKY!  And he’s too young for you,” Megavolt grumbled, waving for the younger Elmo to pass him a screwdriver.

“I don’t know… give him a few more years, and he might have potential,” the less-crazed toymaker said, chuckling at the astounded look on the young rodent’s face.

“And you’re banned from flirting with him, too,” the electrical villain pointed out, pulling his counterpart closer to his side.  “Ignore them.  They’re just being idiots.  So… do the lightbulbs talk to you, too?”

* * *

Bud Flud made his way across the room, ducking around the foliage.  He froze in amongst the plants when he spied a certain violet-haired mutant duck gesturing wildly.  Reginald, the botanist that had been part of the normal group, was listening eagerly to whatever the plant-duck was saying.  The middle-aged duck was being crowded by plants, who clearly liked him just as much as their mutant master.  Especially the little venus flytrap that was racing around their legs like a puppy.

“I can tell from the look on your face, Buddy, that **you** don’t deserve him.  You don’t deserve either of them.  So keep your hands off, and let a pro show you how to properly treat a lover,” a smooth voice commented, startling the salesman into spinning around.  The watery canine had managed to sneak up on him.

“I have no interest in mutants, or _male_ ducks for that matter,” Bud insisted, glaring at the taller mutant. 

“He’s brilliant, you know.  A diamond in the rough.  Passionate about plants, nature, and his water source, of course.” Liquidator smirked.  “You would only break him, and I won’t allow that to happen.”  The water-dog surged forward, leaving his counterpart behind. 

Bud watched silently as Liquidator flowed over to the pair, and wrapped his wet arms around them. 

* * *

“I can’t believe my— OUR experiment worked!  Not the way I would have expected, thought,” Reginald commented aloud.

“Being part plant isn’t so bad.  All I need is sunshine, a little fertilizer, and, of course, _water_ to keep me happy and healthy.  And I can talk to plants, too.  I’m the Dr. Doolittle of the plant world!” Bushroot exclaimed.

“That’s amazing.  What did Dean Tightbill say when you showed him the results of your experiment?” asked Reginald.

Bushroot’s eyes narrowed in anger as he raged, “Tightbill FIRED me before I even had a chance to finish it!  Larson and Gary laughed at my work.  And Rhoda…” The mutant let out a sigh, his entire body drooping, “Rhoda broke my heart.” 

“I’m sorry…” Reginald began to say, only took take a startled step back as the plant-duck seemed to surge back to full height, a devious grin stretching his over bill. “But I showed them.  I showed them ALL.  No one laughs at Reginald Bushroot anymore!”

Reginald glanced side to side nervously, before chancing a hesitant, “And… and that water guy?  You seemed rather close.”

The anger disappeared from the mutant’s green face, replaced by an almost lovestruck expression.  “You mean Licky.  He likes to be called Buddy, too. What can I say?  Water and plants work so well together.”

“Are you dating?” Reginald asked curiously. 

“We’re partners in crime, and in life,” Bushroot sighed dreamily. 

Reginald felt his cheeks heat up, even as a wet blue arm wrapped around him.  He might not have had much experience in the romance department, but it was overtly obvious that the plant and water mutants had a romantic relationship, of sorts.  At least it was bound to be less crazy than whatever was going on between the electric rat and the joker duck.

* * *

Bud crossed his arms over his chest, a frown deepening on his face as he watched his _‘counterpart’_ flirt up a storm.  The little ivory-feathered scientist hadn’t stopped blushing since _‘The Liquidator’_ had turned on the charm.  The plant-duck, on the other hand, only rolled his eyes.

“How about we invite our newest scientist to play?” Liquidator suggested, waggling his liquid eyebrows at the still crimson-faced duck.

“I was wrong.  You are as perverted as your counterpart,” Bushroot huffed, pulling away from his lover to place his leafed-hands on his hips.  The little venus flytrap darted around their legs, thrilled with all three of them.

“Only for you, my little bloom,” Liquidator assured him, releasing the mutant duck’s counterpart.  Watery arms embraced the plant-duck, and they seemed to cuddle close together.  They were so caught up in each other, that they didn’t seem to notice Reginald backing away, and then darting into the plants nearby to hide.

“Watch it,” Bud hissed in annoyance, his dark eyes narrowed on the balding scientist who had stopped inches from running into him.

“Oh my gosh.  I am so sorry,” the teal-eyed man exclaimed, wringing his hands nervously in front of him.  A loud burst of laughter caught their attention, and they turned back to the scene in front of them.

“Licky!” Bushroot chortled in delight, half-heartedly attempting to push his lover away.  “Not in front of our guests!”

“Let them watch,” Liquidator purred, running wet hands up and down his lover’s back.  “It might give them some ideas.”

Reginald’s ivory cheeks immediately flushed red again, even as he attempted to cover his eyes.

“Well, I’m out of here,” the water salesman announced, turning around abruptly.  “I have better things to do with my time than watch a couple of freaks try to get into each other’s’ pants.  Not that either of them are even wearing pants.”  Glancing over his shoulder, he gave the petite scientist a stern glare. “Are you coming, little man?”

“Right.  I mean, yes,” Reginald agreed, rushing to keep up with him.  They were just stepping out of the shrubbery when a puff of purple smoke erupted in front of them.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night!  I am the weedkiller in your pest-filled garden.  I am Darkwing Duck!”

The water salesman sighed, rubbing in between his eyes to ward off the headache the entire day was leading up to.  “Great.  Another weirdo.”

“Whoa, what happened to you guys?  You look so... normal,” the caped duck said, blinking at them in shock.

“This coming from a guy in a Halloween costume,” Bud Flud shot back. 

A teenage rodent approached them from the other side, followed by the not-as-crazy toymaker.  Eyes glued to the masked mallard, Elmo exclaimed, “Hey, you look familiar.  Do I know you?”

“IT’S DARKWING DUCK!  GET HIM!”

The four civilians darted out of the way as their furious counterparts dove at the caped duck, tackling him to the ground.  Purple smoke flooded over the group, revealing flashes of the battle playing out before their eyes.

Chattering toy teeth took hold of a bushy white tail, causing the duck to yelp loudly.  Electricity flashed, illuminating the masked mallard’s entire body.  As the smoke dissipated, the civilians stared in amazement at the vines now wrapped around the petite stranger’s body.  With a smirk, Bushroot sent the duck flying across the greenhouse like a toy top.  A torrent of water surged from the pipes, lifting the masked duck into the air, and sending him flying through one of the ceiling windows.  Glass tumbled to the ground below, even as the duck’s scream trailed off.

“Nice shot.  You're replacing that window,” Bushroot commented, giving his lover a grin. 

“We defeated Darkwing Duck!” Megavolt cheered, grabbing Quackerjack’s hands for a victory dance.

“I can’t believe Negaduck missed this,” the plant-duck sighed happily, before a chill ran down his spine.  “No, nevermind!  I’m glad he isn’t here!”  His teal eyes darted around nervously, as if expecting Negaduck to just appear out of thin air at the mere mention of his name.

“We should throw a party!” Quackerjack suggested.

“A vanquished superhero party!” Megavolt agreed.

None of the norms, as Quackerjack had taken to calling the alternate group, asked where the beer and pizza came from.  Best to remain ignorant of the supervillain’s criminal activities, even if hunger led them to partake in the strange celebration.

Partway through the festivities, Reginald, who had finished his second beer by then, noticed that his leafy counterpart and the water-dog had seemingly disappeared.  His natural curiosity drove him to go in search of them, only to return several minutes later, blushing up a storm.

“Did you walk in on Liquidator watering his favorite plant?” Megavolt snorted with laughter, tossing the scientist another beer.

“Yeeeeah,” Reginald admitted, immediately attempting to drown his embarrassment in his drink.  He wasn’t going to admit that his inner scientist was aching to study the fascinating relationship between the two mutants.  Especially when one of the mutants was an alternate version of himself. 

* * *

“You might as well stay the night,” Bushroot offered, already in the process of growing giant flowers to be used as beds.  “Quackerjack and Megavolt are heading home, but they’ll be back to rebuild the invention in the morning.” 

“Okay, thanks,” Reginald said, trying very hard not to notice how the plant-duck was practically glowing with a healthy coat of water on his strange, barky skin.

“Oooh, this is comfy.  I wish I could have one of these on exam nights,” Elmo insisted, cuddling into his flowerbed on the far end of the row.

“It is nice,” the toymaker said, leaping into his own flower next to the rat.

Bud reluctantly took a seat on the edge of the only flower left, the one between the scientist and the toymaker.  He tumbled back into the center of the flower as its golden petals wrapped around him, cuddling him close.

“Have a good night, buddy,” Bushroot teased, clearly amused at his distress.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Reginald asked, even as violet flower petals wrapped around him in a comforting embrace.  It was like having a living, friendly blanket. 

The plant-duck just waved a leafy hand, before sinking his rooty feet into the soil nearby.  “I prefer to sleep like this.  It feels more natural.”

“And I prefer to spread myself out in the pool,” Liquidator said, giving his lover one last side hug, before sinking into the kiddie pool nearby. 

“Goodnight, Licky.  And goodnight to all our strange new guests,” Bushroot said, before his eyes drifted shut. 

“Well, that’s not creepy at all,” Bud grumbled, his upper body completely immobilized by the overly affectionate flower bed. 

“Would you just shut up and let us sleep,” Elmo griped back. 

“I find it all quite fascinating, actually,” Reginald whispered to the man in the flower next to him. 

“Of course, you do.  You’ve probably never been on a date in your life,” Bud muttered back. 

Teal eyes widened, before glancing up at the ceiling.  “That’s not entirely true, but I’ve never been that popular with the ladies.  I guess I’m just always looking for love in the wrong places.”

“Love doesn’t exist.  It’s just hormones,” the salesman insisted proudly.  “Sex feels good, and that’s why people do it.  And then you get married, and have kids, because that’s what everyone expects you to do.  And then your wife divorces you after you cheat on her, and takes full custody of your boys, and you only get to see them during pre-determined holidays.”

Reginald glanced over at the flower next to him, noting the annoyance on the tired salesman’s face.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize you had kids.  That must be hard.”

“Yes, it is.  Guess it was my own fault for cheatin’ on her, but…” Bud trailed off, a rare expression of honesty on his face. 

“I hope you get a chance to see your boys, soon,” the botanist said, giving the salesman a smile. 

“Uh, yeah.  Thanks,” the dog answered, watching the duck next to him in quiet contemplation. 

“Goodnight, Buddy.  Sorry, I meant Bud,” Reginald rushed to say, blushing at the overly familiar address.

“You sure get embarrassed easily,” the dog observed, finding himself surprisingly amused at the response.

“You have no idea,” a watery voice piped up from the pool.

“Go to sleep,” Bushroot suddenly announced, his teal eyes narrowing at the pool, before fixing his guests.

“Sorry,” Reginald whispered, cuddling into his flower.

Bud huffed under his breath, but decided to just make the best of a weird situation.  Not much else he could do, anyway.

* * *

“You’re such a good boy, Spike. Yes, you are.”

Bud forced open his eyes, his tired gaze landing on the shy little scientist kneeling in the dirt to pet the puppy-like plant.  It yipped happily at him, eagerly pressing against his hands.

“You got a pet at home?” the salesman asked, even as he slipped out of the now droopy flower.

Teal eyes darted up to focus on him, a light blush coming to the duck’s face.  “Uh, no.  My plants have always been my life.  I actually live in a greenhouse just like this one.”

“A greenhouse?  That’s a bit strange, isn’t it?” the salesman asked.

“I suppose so,” said Reginald, getting to his feet.  He brushed the dirt off his trousers, before stepping forward.  “But I guess I’ve always been a little strange myself.  My plant experiments are my life.”

“Is that how you got turned into a mutant plant-duck in this place?” the dog asked.

“Yeah.  Failed experiment.  Well… not really failed.  It just didn’t work out the way we’d planned it to.  But Bushroot… um, the plant-duck Bushroot, can absorb nutrients from the soil, sun, and water.  He doesn’t need to eat like we do,” Reginald told him.

“And he definitely doesn’t DO IT like we do,” smirked Bud, taking a moment to relish the even brighter blush now staining the duck’s normally white cheeks.

“Nooope.  They definitely don’t,” Reginald admitted, thinking back to his accidental voyeurism the night before.

“Well, I guess it feels good enough to them.  Not that I buy the idea that they’re in love, but whatever floats their boat,” said the salesman.  A watery hand suddenly pressed against his back, sending him stumbling into the smaller man’s startled arms. 

“Maybe you just need to find the right person,” Liquidator smirked, surging past them with a chuckle.

“Licky, stop pushing our guests around,” Bushroot ordered lightly. 

“Anything for you, little bloom,” the water-dog purred.

“And it starts,” Bud grumbled, but he found himself smiling even as Reginald helped him up.  Teal eyes met his, and they shared a light laugh.  Even if Bud Flud didn’t believe in love, perhaps this was the start of an oddly satisfying friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all, I’m afraid. I forgot about this fic, and decided to quickly finish it up. I could see Reginald (Reggie) falling in love first, and Bud treating it like a friends-with-benefits thing until he finally pushed Reggie away, and then came to realize that he actually loves the duck, and will do anything to get him back.


End file.
